Office sex
by The-TardisQueen
Summary: "Dammit Shizu-chan, why'd you have to break me like that?" Izaya whispered. There are somethings you can't control in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys sorry I've been away for so long... But i started working on it again so it should sound a lot better. I know you guys are probably pissed and i can't make anything up but i can kinda give you this story for an apology... Once again I'm sorry. Comment and review to tell me how it is.**

* * *

In bright cloudless Ikebukoro its was normal routine for the people walking up and down the street. Our main character of this story, Shizuo Heiwajima, was meeting Tom for another debt collect. Shizuo yawned being up so earlier was what he wasn't used to. He lit a cigarette to calm his nerves. God it was agonizing. He rounded the corner to see Tom leaning against a tree. He walked up to Tom. Tom looked up at Shizuo.

"Shizuo, how 'bout you go on ahead to collect the debt, I'll be there in a minute."

Shizuo grunted in response. He walked a few blocks ahead to the building. Shizuo looked at building.

"This must be it." he mummbled puffiing his cigarette. He went up to the door finding an elevator to his left and stairs to his right.

Shizuo went up to the elevator. pressed the button. The elevator opened and walked in.

"Damn," He growled. "What floor is it?"

He went to a random floor and wait for the elevator to ding. When the elevator opened he saw a receptionist. He walked up.

"Oi, is there suppose to be a gathering this floor? My name is Shizuo Heiwajima, I'm suppose to collect some money." he spoke. The receptionist looked up then blushed.

"O-oh, um yes. The meeting is right down the hall..." she stuttered. Shizuo nodded his thanks and walked off.

_Geez what is with women and me. _He huffed some smoke then blew it out slow.

He knocked on the door knob softly and opened the door. The door squeaked loudly in the empty room.

"Hello?" He called.

An old man walked out another door but soon saw Shizuo and wobbled back through.

"Oi! Old man! Get back here!" Shizuo yelled. Shizuo stridded to the door and yanked it open. Arm wrapped around Shizuo's neck and pecked his lips.

"Hello Shizu-chan~!" Izaya hummed. Shizuo had an emotionless face.

"Shizu-chan~ did you not miss me?" Izaya pulled his body against Shizuo. Shizuo puffed in some smoke then blew it in Izayas face.

"That's not nice Shizu-chan." Izaya hummed again.

"Izaya, why are you here." Shizuo monotoned.

"Isn't it oblivious my brute? I've come to take your virginity." Izaya smiled running his hands down Shizuo's shoulders.

"What makes you think I'm a virgin, hm?" Shizuo murmured putting out his cigarette.

Shizuo grabbed Izaya collar roughly pulling Izaya into a kiss. Izaya jerked his back from the kiss.

"Izaya-kun..." Shizuo purred. Shizuo closed the door and pushed Izaya against it. Izayas face turned beet red from the purr. Izaya burried his face into Shizuos shirt.

"Dammit Shizu-chan, why'd you have to break me like that?" Izaya whispered. Izaya leaned back up and kissed Shizuo shyly at first, but deepened the kiss. Shizuo ran his hands to his hips, running them up his back. Izaya tried to arch away from the foreign feeling, but Shizuo kept his hands firm.

"Shizu-chan, don't touch me like that." Izaya moaned. Izaya wrapped his legs around Shizuos waist, pulling Shizuo closer. Shizuo supported Izaya by pushing him against the wall.

"Why?" Shizuo asked. Izaya broke the kiss.

"It feels different from how you normally handle me." Izaya answered looking away. Shizuo bucked into Izaya. Izaya yelped with surprise.

"Do you want me to continue?" Shizuo asked. Izaya nodded. Shizuo kissed Izaya again, falling onto his neck. Izaya leaned his head to give more room. Izaya gripped Shizuos' shirt.

"Shi-Shizu-chan," Izaya moaned. "Shizu-chan not just there touch me else where." Izaya begged to Shizuo for more. Shizuo rode his hands under Izayas jacket then his shirt. Izaya leaned into the large hands that caressed his body over his nipples then back down. Izaya sighed in content. Izaya pulled runs his hands down over Shizuo's large chest down the stomach to his growing erection. Izaya slipped his hands past the buttons and zipper. He pulled out the pulled out the clothed cock and stroked softly.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya moaned breaking the kiss. "Let me pleasure you Shizu-chan." Izaya unwrapped his legs and got on his knees.

He closed his mouth over Shizuo and bobbed his head up and down. Izaya sucked and licked up and down Shizuos length enjoying the taste of the precum lapping over his taste buds. Shizuo felt himself about to cum.

"I'm coming Izaya." Izaya looked up at Shizuo, tears filled his eyes; a deep blush spreads across his cheeks. Shizuo smirked, who knew he had so much power over Izaya. Shizuo grunted then came down Izayas' throat. Izaya moaned as the cum slid down over his tongue. Shizuo pulled up Izaya and spun him around towards the door. He slid off Izayas' pants. He gripped Izayas' ass and spread his cheeks. He slid inside Izaya ass.

"Ah!" Izaya moaned. Shizuo started to thrust in Izaya feeling his walls constrict against his cock. He leaned on Izayas back, his breaths heavy.

"Shizu-chan...it hurts..!"

Shizuo ignored his complaints.

"S-shizu- ah!" Izaya screamed. Shizuo ran one of his hands up Izayas neck. He felt Izayas' pulse quicken. But felt it disappear as his hand went to his chest. He rubbed the clothed buds under Izayas shirt.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." Shizuo whispered. Izaya nodded. Shizuo kissed Izayas neck tenderly, making Izaya whimper. Shizuo went to Izayas ear then he licked and nibbled on it. Waves of pleasure shot to Izayas groan. Izaya yelped.

"Oh~! Shizu-chan! Ah~!" Izaya leaned back against Shizuos cock wanting him to hit that spot again. Shizuo chuckled in Izayas ear. He lifted Izayas hips getting a better angle.

"Fuck, Izaya..." Shizuo moaned. Shizuo turned Izaya around. Izaya wrapped his legs around Shizous waist and bounced. He grabbed Izayas hips and pushed down on his cock, hitting the button Izayas been wanting. Izaya arched then screamed for more.

"Ahn! Shizu-chan..! Right there! Again!". Shizuo pushed down Izaya with all his power making Izaya cum.

"Izaya-kun~, I haven't cummed yet, you have to pleasure me too.". He hit Izayas prostate again. Izaya sighed.

"Shi-Shizu-chan~! Nnn~! No more... I can't! N-no more!"

"Why?". He slapped Izayas ass.

"Oh!"

"Izaya-kun I still haven't cum yet. Make me cum, Izaya-kun.". Izaya sucked his ass around Shizuos cock. Shizuo groaned.

"Still not enough..."

Izaya stared to kiss and suck on Shizuo. Shizuo moaned as Izaya sucked under his jaw. Izaya smirked and continued. Shizuo hit Izayas prostate with a hard thrust, making Izaya cum.

"Slut..." breathed Shizuo in Izaya's ear. Shizuo gave a few more thrust until he felt himself cumming.

"Shit! I'm cumming Izaya..."

One last thrust and Shizuo came, earning a satisfied cry from Izaya. Izaya arms hung around Shizuo's laying his head on Shizuo neck. Both were breathing heavily. After a minute Shizuo heard soft snoring. Shizuo saw a table behind him and layed Izaya on the table. He pulled Izayas pants on then kissed his cheek .

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya whispered in his sleep.

"So how'd it go? Did you get the money?" asked Tom. Shizuo took out a cigeratte then lit it.

"No, I... I was busy with other things."

* * *

**Hey guys! hope you like comment and review! Also hit that favorite and follow button while your down there!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys here's another chapter its a little short but here ya go.**

* * *

_"Ah... Shizu-chan..." _

_"Izaya..." _

_Shizuo hands ran down Izayas back. Shizuo was laying on his back with Izaya on top, straddling his hips. Izaya kissed down Shizuos chest down to his cock. He licked the underside of him._

_"Shizu-chan, yours so big!" Izaya moaned. Izaya sat up and lined his entrance over Shizuo. Izaya sat down slowly._

_"Ahn~, Shizu-chan~!"_

_An alarm beeped in the distance._

_"Shizu-chan don't leave." Izaya begged._

_The beeping got louder._

Shizuo woke up in a daze.

"Uh," Shizuo moaned. "Why does my groin hurt." Shizuo sat up. He grabbed his phone to see the time. He groaned.

"Shit, I'm late."

He brushed his teeth, got dressed then locked the door. Shizuo walked down the stairs from his apartment into the streets. He walked a couple of blocks until he met with Tom.

"Shizuo, your late." Tom said annoyed. Shizuo lit a cigerette then sighed.

"Yeah I know. Over slept."

Tom sighed and started to walk. Shizuo followed going to there first client.

Izaya strides through Ikebukuro looking for his least favorite person in the world. Looking around he spotted Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan~!" Izaya called. Shizuo stop and looked. Noticing Izaya shizuos eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He took the cigerette out his mouth, threw it on the ground and put it out.

"Izaya..." Shizuo called. "What did I say about showing your face in Ikebukoro."

Izaya walked up to Shizuo and wrapped his arms around Shizuos neck. The around them suddenly stopped.

"Shizu-chan don't be so mean. Was the sex not good Shizu-chan?" Izaya purred. Shizuo stared down through his sun glasses.

"Flea, this is not the morning." Shizuo growled. Izaya pouted.

"Shizu-chan! Don't reject me, and we were doing so well." Izaya whined.

"If I give you a kiss will yu leave?" Shizuo asked. Izaya let go of Shizuos neck and tapped his chin in thought.

"Hm... How 'bout one on the lips?" Izaya smiled leaning up at Shizuo poking out his lips.

"How about on the cheek?" recommened Shizuo. Izaya pouted then nodded. He leaned out his cheek. Shizuo leaned down then pecked Izayas cheek. Izaya giggled.

"Thank you, Shizu-chan!" Izaya leans up and kisses Shizuos lips.

"Shizu-chan... Can... Can I call you Shizuo?" Izaya asked. Shizuo lokked confused but grunted.

"What ever just leave Ikebukuro before I kill you."

Izaya skipped away then stopped then waved back to Shizuo. When Izaya turned back around saw a light pole fly by.

"Leave, FLEA!" Shizuo yelled. Izaya blew a kiss to Shizuo and skipped away. Shizuo snarled before taking out a cigerette. Tom stared at Shizuo. Shizuo started back.

"Never knew you too were suddenly so close." Tom teased.

"We're not." Shizuo growled.

* * *

"Thanks Shizuo, you can go."

Shizuo hummed walking away. Shizuo walked a couple of blocks until he was at his apartment. He dug through his pockets. He paused. He groaned, he left the keys on the coffee table. He pulled his phone and started to go through his contacts. He would call his brother but he's all the way in America shooting for a film. He would call Tom but it pretty late, Tom is probably at home sleep. He stopped scrolling and saw Izayas name. He sighed and hit the contact. He held the phone up to his ear, heaing the dial tone ring. After a few rings he heard a fimilar voice.

"Shizu-chan~! Why are you calling me at this time of night? Do you miss me already?" Izaya teased. Shizuos eye twitched.

"Look you bastard, I locked my self out my house and the lock smith is closed. So I need a place to sleep."

"Hm, Shizu-chan?" Izaya hummed.

"What Flea?"

"What's in it for me? Hm~?" Izaya asked. Shizuo sighed.

"What ever the hell you want just let me stay over." Shizuo yelled over the phone. Izaya laughed.

"Shizu-chan's coming to visit. Do I have to make my self decent?" Izaya teased.

"Where do you live Idiot." Shizuo asked.

"So demanding Shizu-chan, thats what I've always liked about you."

"Your damn ADDRESS YOU FUCKING FLEA."

"Fine Shizu-chan, I'll text it to you."

* * *

Shizuo arrived at the designated door of Izaya Orihara. The man he hated since high school. He knocked on the door. He pause of silence went by before the door opened. He felt arms go around his neck and soft lips plant on his own. There was mintue before they left. Izaya pouted.

"So mean Shizuo."

* * *

**Comment and review, and again favorite and follow!**


End file.
